


don't stop til' you drop

by sweet_caroline



Series: Cute Highschool Boyfriends [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, and hyunjin is a really good boyfriend, and jeongin really wants to pass, so basically it's exam season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_caroline/pseuds/sweet_caroline
Summary: Exams are in less than two days and Jeongin is so stressed he could cry.Enter perfect boyfriend Hyunjin.





	don't stop til' you drop

**Author's Note:**

> the adorable boyfriends are back baby!!!!

Hyunjin was worried, to say the least. It was finals season, and while he had always been an honor roll student without even having to think about studying, he couldn’t say the same for Jeongin. Not to say that his boyfriend wasn’t smart, of he was course, Jeongin was a genius and Hyunjin will fight anybody who dares to disagree. He just wasn’t the best test taker and exam season was a prime example of this.

He had been friends with Jeongin since last year, going through three different exam seasons in that year, but he had never noticed how self-destructive his precious boyfriend became over his exams. When he tried to express his concern to Chan, Minho, and Changbin they had told him he was just overreacting because he didn’t know what it was like to have to work for his grades. Which wow, kinda rude, but also not entirely untrue.

However, over the past week, Jeongin had canceled on him to study three times, which wasn’t a problem in itself, but it became a problem when Jeongin started to look like he hadn’t slept in days and started to skip eating lunch; instead going to the library to study even more. So yeah, to say that Hyunjin was worried was a major understatement.

Currently, it was Saturday morning, still two days until their first exam, and Hyunjin was at Jeongin’s house for their weekly date. This time though Jeongin didn’t seem to be as excited as he always was, instead, he had opened the door to let Hyunjin in and then immediately ran back to his room to study some more at his desk. Hyunjin cooed at how cute Jeongin looked in what he presumably wore to bed, a pair of baby pink cotton shorts and one of Hyunjin’s sweatshirts that he had forgotten to take home the week before. He decided he would let his boyfriend study for another hour before he dragged him away from his books and forced him to eat some breakfast.

He made himself comfortable on Jeongin’s bed, hugging one of his fluffy pillows to his chest and deciding to scroll through his Instagram to distract himself for a while. Jeongin’s room was always very peaceful, a faint smell of sugar cookies coming from a candle on his bedside table, a soft ambiance from the fairy lights strung above his head, and of course the quiet instrumental Jeongin always had playing from his record player while he was studying. Jeongin’s room always made Hyunjin happy, it was soft and colorful just like the boy himself. Yet today the room made him anxious, Jeongin looked exhausted at his desk, back hunched in what was seemingly a very uncomfortable looking position on his chair. All Hyunjin wanted to do was wrap up his boyfriend in a fluffy blanket, give him a cup of hot cocoa, and cuddle him to sleep, but Hyunjin knew that Jeongin wouldn’t let him.

“Hey Jeongin,” Hyunjin spoke softly after about an hour of silence, not wanting to startle the poor boy. “Do you want to take a break baby? You’ve been studying for an hour since I got here, and who knows low long you studied before that. Have you eaten breakfast yet?”

Jeongin turned around in his spinny chair to face his boyfriend, a sort pout on his lips. “Sorry Jinnie, I just really don’t want to fail this test, but, um, no I haven’t eaten breakfast yet.”

“Do you want me to make pancakes?”

“Chocolate chip?”

“Of course,” Hyunjin smiled, expecting Jeongin to put up more of a fight for Hyunjin to pull him away from his textbooks. “How about you take a shower and get dressed while I make breakfast and then after we eat we can go on that date, ok?”

“Date? Jinnie I have to study, exams are only in two days.”

“No baby please, look how about we go on our date today and then when we get back I’ll help you study.”

Jeongin looked apprehensive, “I don’t know. I really have to do well on this test.”

“Jeongin, angel, you’re amazing and I know you are going to do great on this test, but you’ve been studying all week. I know you can pass this test Innie, but stressing yourself out and skipping meals isn’t the way to do it. You need to take a break, please baby.”

“Fine,” Jeongin pouted. “But this better be good, and I expect chocolate milk with breakfast.”

“Anything for the princess, now get moving. Breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes.” Hyunjin smirked backing out of the room.

It was twenty-five minutes later when the smaller boy skipped down the stairs in a yellow sweater, a pair of light washed overall shorts, and of course his signature yellow thigh highs. Hyunjin was just finishing pouring a glass of chocolate milk as the boy slid into his seat at the table.

“Thanks, Jinnie,” Jeongin smiled taking a pancake off the top of the stack and lathering it in syrup.

“Of course baby,” Hyunjin placed a soft peck on his boyfriend's forehead and taking a pancake for himself.

“So where are we going for our date?”

“I was thinking we could go to the aquarium and then maybe get some ice cream.”

“Really I’ve always wanted to go to the aquarium,” Jeongin squeaked excitedly. “Do you think they’ll have turtles? I love turtles, I mean have you seen-”

Hyunjin stared lovingly at his adorable boyfriend rambling on about his favorite sea creatures. Only an hour ago he had been so worried, but he knew the younger boy would love the aquarium. He had been rambling about it for the entire six months since it had opened only fifteen minutes away from his house, but before now they hadn’t had the chance to go. Hyunjin was just glad that he had been able to convince Jeongin to step away from his studying and finally take a break.

“I’m done,” Jeongin’s voice broke Hyunjin out of his thoughts as Jeongin placed his dishes in the sink as he turned back to Hyunjin. “Can we go now?”

Hyunjin laughed at his boyfriend's eagerness also getting up to put away his dishes. “Of course baby, go get your shoes.”

Once they both had their shoes and jackets on they made their way out to Hyunjin’s car, the older opening the door for his boyfriend as always, and of course getting a quick kiss as a thank you. The drive was spent as they usually were, Jeongin talking about his week and of course, singing along to all of his favorite songs that Hyunjin had put on his “driving with my Innie <3” playlist.

The outside of the aquarium was pretty bland, just a plain bricked building, but as soon as they stepped inside the whole ambiance changed. Even before they reached the sea creatures the lighting was a deep blue and the water reflected beautifully onto the two lovers.

After buying the tickets they made their way to the first exhibit. “Look Jinnie, Sting Rays!”

Through the whole aquarium Jeongin had marveled at the fish, he made Hyunjin his personal photographer taking pictures in front of almost all the exhibits. Hyunjin had been amazed at the hallway made of a glass archway with different sea creatures swimming overhead. Though that may have been his favorite because Jeongin had grabbed onto his hand when he saw a shark and hadn’t let go since.

Jeongin’s favorite had been the turtles, of course, but he had almost screamed when he saw the little baby turtles in the tank. He had pulled out his phone and immediately took a picture of one of the babies swimming in front of him, only seconds later the picture replaced the selfie of his boyfriend as his lock screen (sorry Hyunjin).

When they reached the end of the maze of glass tanks and were finally back outside in the natural light Jeongin had pulled Hyunjin into a tight hug.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Jeongin almost screamed into his ear.

Hyunjin just laughed, “No problem baby, you deserved it. Now, how about some ice cream?”

They hadn’t gotten home until almost four in the afternoon, and by then Jeongin was getting antsy about getting back to his studying. He had forgotten about exams the entire time he was in the aquarium, but as soon as he saw the time on the clock in Hyunjin’s car he panicked at how much study time he had wasted. But true to his word Hyunjin helped him study by going through the flashcards he made for his history exam on Monday.

When it came time for Hyunjin to head home they wished each other goodnight, even leaving each other with a kiss. So Hyunjin didn’t know when Jeongin didn’t go to bed at eleven as he had promised, staying up until almost three in the morning only to fall asleep on his chemistry book. What Hyunjin didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

***

**Sunday Night 9:32 p.m.**   
**Call From Jinnie <3**

_“Hey, Jinnie.”_

_“Hey baby, how was your day?”_

_“Um, it was ok I guess. I just studied again.”_

_“Did you eat today.”_

_“Yeah of course. My mom made french toast for breakfast and then we had pizza for dinner. How was your day?”_

_“It was good, it was family cleaning day, so it wasn’t very exciting. I’m probably going to bed soon. What about you angel?”_

_“I think I’m going to stay up for a little bit and study some more.”_

_“Baby…”_

_“I know, I know, but I really need to pass my chem exam tomorrow and I’m not smart like you. So I have to study.”_

_“Angel, baby, darling, don’t say that. You’re amazing and smart and beautiful. I know you can ace this test, but you’re not going to if you pass out on your answer sheet from sleep deprivation.”_

_“But Jinnie, I just want to do good.”_

_“And you will baby. Wait, hold on let me grab a calculator real quick-”_

_“Why?”_

_“Ok, so what’s you’re grade in Chem right now?”_

_“83%”_

_“Ok so if you only need a 60% to pass the class, that's 7 times 60, minus 6 times 83.”_

_“What are you doing?”_

_“Angel, to drop your grade 23% you would have to get a negative 78 on the exam.”_

_“Wait what-You mean I’ve been studying for nothing.”_

_“No baby, hey it’s good to worry about your grades and you should want to do well on your exams. But stressing yourself out like this isn’t the way to do it. Especially when you could walk out of the class before the exam even starts and still pass. So please, please please go to sleep baby.”_

_“I’m sorry-”_

_“What? Hey, no darling, please don’t cry it’s ok.”_

_“I’m sorry, I just-I’ve been ignoring you all week to study for these stupid exams, and you were just worried about me, but I kept pushing you away. I’m sorry.”_

_“You don’t need to apologize. Of course, I was worried about you baby, but it’s ok. Just please tell me that you’ll get a good night sleep tonight.”_

_“Of course Jinnie, I promise.”_

_“And eat breakfast in the morning.”_

_“Alright, mom.”_

_“Ok, ok, sorry I just care about you. A lot.”_

_“I know, and I care about you too. A lot. So thanks for helping me this weekend and for taking me to the aquarium yesterday. The turtle plushie you bought me is on my bed.”_

_“No problem Innie, and you should be on that bed right about now too.”_

_“Ok, ok, I’m going. Goodnight Jinnie, I love you.”_

_“Goodnight baby, I love you too.”_

***

Jeongin got above an 80% on all of his exams.

And Hyunjin took him back to the aquarium as and reward.

(They have matching turtle plushies now.)


End file.
